


Greetings From The Refuge

by dabo



Category: Newsies, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Betrayal, Blood, Crutchie doesn’t feel romantic or sexual attraction, F/M, Hurt, Jack and Crutchie have a PLATONIC relationship, Jack and David ALSO have a PLATONIC relationship, Jack and Katherine have a ROMANTIC relationship, Platonic Relationships, The Refuge, Threats of Violence, depictions of violence, platonic, say it with me, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:22:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabo/pseuds/dabo
Summary: Crutchie Morris and Jack Kelly had been best friends - no, they had been brothers, for five years. But what happens when David Jacobs shows up?-The story of how Crutchie goes to the refuge, is petty, and ideally learn something along the way.
Relationships: Crutchie & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber
Kudos: 8





	Greetings From The Refuge

Jack and Crutchie had been best friends, brothers, for five years, ever since the day Crutchie came to the lodging house, looking for a place to stay. Jack had shared his dreams of Santa Fe with Crutchie, even promising to take Crutchie with him. 

But one day, Crutchie began to doubt his friendship with Jack. It was a hot day in July, the boys were buying their papers, and a new boy came in. Now, it wasn’t unusual for new newsboys to come in, but this boy was different. He was tall, with brown hair, and a large nose that appeared to have been broken before. He was also dressed differently, not the usual rags. No, instead he had a fancy shirt, and pants, almost as if he came from a family. 

Behind him was a little boy, who looked to be eight or nine. He was dressed similarly, and he looked almost like a twin of the older boy. Crutchie was the only one who noticed them. The taller of the two took the younger aside, whispered something, and then the two of them got into line. Crutchie snapped himself out of it, paid for his papers, and walked over to where Jack was, as Albert stepped up to pay for his papers. 

Then, the taller new boy walked up to Wiesel. Crutchie looked over at him, surveying him from top to bottom. Jack saw where Crutchie was looking, and followed his line of sight, just as Wiesel started to speak.

“Have a look at this! A new kid,” he said, sneering. 

Then, the younger boy stepped out. “I’m new too!” 

Everyone’s eyes turned to the boys (Siblings?), and Race spoke up, from his place by the wagons. “Don’t worry kid; it rubs right off.” The newsies nodded and laughed, and went back to doing what they were doing. 

The older boy ignored Race, turning to Wiesel. “I’ll take twenty newspapers, please.” Even the way this boy spoke was carefully crafted, as if he had been instructed time and time again on manners. 

“Twenty for the new kid,” Wiesel said, and the Delancey’s started to grab his papers. Crutchie watched the younger boy, who (not so subtly) grabbed a few papers off the cart, putting them in his bag. Crutchie raised his eyebrows at the kid, but said nothing. The older boy was handed his papers, and he stepped off to the side to count them. ‘Smart kid,’ Crutchie thought, as he watched the boy thumb through the stack. 

“Excuse me?” The new boy asked, interrupting Wiesel’s talk with Race. All eyes turned to the boy. “I paid for twenty papers, you gave me nineteen.” Crutchie mentally shook his head. This boy was about to cause trouble. 

Wiesel scoffed. “You’s seen how nice I was to the new kid, right? And what do I get to my civility? Ungrounded accusations.” 

“I just want what I paid for,” the boy said, looking down at his feet. 

Crutchie watched Jack step up to the new kid, take his papers, and thumb through them, as the Delanceys and Wiesel glared at them. 

“He said, beat it!” Oscar Delancey growled. 

Wiesel opened his mouth to say something, but Jack cut him off. “Woah, new kid’s right, Weasel. You gave him nineteen. But hey, i’s sure it’s an honest mistake, on account’a Oscar can’t count to twenty with his shoes on.” 

Crutchie chuckled, and Wiesel shoved a paper at Jack. “Here. Now take a hike.” 

Jack handed the paper to new kid, who folded it in with his other papers. “Here. Now,” he said, turning back to Wiesel. “Give the new kid fifty more papers.” He put a quarter on the cash box, grinning. Crutchie rolled his eyes. ‘This kid had better be special,’ he thought. ‘Jack doesn’t do this for just anyone.’

But the new kid surprised everyone. “I don’t want more papers,”

“What kinda newsie don’t want more papers?” Jack asked.

“I’m no charity case,” he muttered. “I don’t even know you.”

The younger boy stepped forward. “His name’s Jack.”

Crutchie took this as his cue to enter the scene. “This here is the famous Jack Kelly,” he said, grinning at Jack. “He once escaped jail on the back of Teddy Roosevelt’s carriage. Made all the papes.”

Jack took a look at the younger boy, and grinned. “Hey kid, how old are ya?”

“I’m ten,” he said, beaming up at Jack. “Well, almost.”

“If anybody asks, you’s seven. Younger sells more papers. And if we’s gonna be partners-”

“Who said we want a partner?” The taller boy asked, suddenly.

Crutchie shot the boy a glare. “Selling with Jack is the chance of a lifetime. You’s learns from him, you’s learns from the best.” 

Jack beamed at Crutchie, but the boy spoke up again. “If he’s the best, what’s he need with me?”

Jack smirked. Then, he gestured to the younger boy. “Cause you’s got a little brother. And I don’t. With that puss, we could easily sell a thousand papes a week. Hey, look sad, kid,” he said to the younger boy. 

The boy pulled a sad face. Crutchie had to admit, it was pretty good. ‘This kid is going places,’ Crutchie thought, grinning. 

Jack laughed and said, “We’re gonna make millions!”

The younger boy pointed to the older one. “This is my brother, David. I’m Les.”

David grimaced, but waved.

Jack nodded in acknowledgement to David. “Nice ta meet ya Davey.”

Crutchie knew it was irrational to be bothered, this was a new kid for god’s sake! But Jack giving this new boy, David, a nickname so quickly made Crutchie a little jealous. 

David mumbled something, quietly, but Crutchie was able to make it out. “It’s David,” David said, looking down at his feet. 

Jack stepped forward, about three feet away from David now. “Tell ya what. My two bits come off the top, and we split everything else 70/30.” 

David opened his mouth, but Les beat him to it. “50/50!” He chimed in. “You wouldn’t try and pull a fast one on a little kid!”

The newsies grinned and whooped in approval. Jack took a step back, clearly both impressed and taken aback. Crutchie grinned. This kid knew what he was doing. 

“60/40, and that’s my final offer,” Jack said, holding out his hand and arching an eyebrow. The kid, Les, looked at David for approval. David nodded, and Jack and Les spit on their palms, before shaking. 

David raised an eyebrow, and Crutchie resisted the urge to laugh. “That’s disgusting,” David said, sounding revolted. Crutchie mentally laughed. ‘This kid has a long way to go if he wants to be a newsie,’ he thought, as he watched Jack turn to David.

“That’s just business,” Jack said, grinning. He jumped up on the wagon, and yelled, “Alright, Newsies! Hit the streets! The sun is up, the headline stinks, and this kid,” he ruffled Les’ hair. “Ain’t getting any younger!”

The newsies filed out of the circulation gate, and Crutchie heard someone say something about Jack being far too energetic for this early in the morning. He had to agree. He was just standing up, getting up off the stack of papers he was holding, when saw a hand extended in front of him. He looked up, expecting to see Jack, but instead saw the little boy, Les. 

“Hi!” The boy said, as Crutchie grabbed his hand, pulling himself up. “I’m Les.”

“Hi Les,” Crutchie said, smiling down at the boy. “Thanks for the hand.”

“No problem,” Les said, proud and happy. 

David came over, grabbing Les’ hand. “C’mon, Les. We’ve got to sell.”

“What happened to your leg?” Les asked, curiously. This was why Crutchie loved little kids. They asked what was on their minds, and didn’t mean any harm. The adults, however? They kept their kids from asking, as if the children could catch what Crutchie had by being curious. They hushed their children, and, by extent, hushed Crutchie. 

David did the same. “Les!” He hissed, silencing his brother. “Don’t ask that sort of stuff!”

“It’s fine,” Crutchie said, turning to Les. “I got real sick when I was eight, and the sickness got into my leg.”

“I’m sorry,” Les said, frowning. “That must suck.”

“Don’t say ‘suck’, Les,” David said, lightly reprimanding his brother. “Sorry about him,” David said to Crutchie, apologetic. 

“It’s fine,” Crutchie said, smiling. “Everyone’s curious. I can’t blame them. Plus, you seem like you’s stayin’ as a newsie for a while. So it would have only been a matter of time before you asked, too.”

David blushed, and started stammering. “I didn’t- I mean, I wasn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Crutchie said, smiling gently. “Anyway, you’s David, right?”  
“Yes. I mean, yeah, that’s me. How’d you know?” David asked, blushing a little; embarrassed.

“I may have a messed up leg, but my ears work just fine.” Crutchie gave a little smile as David’s mouth fell open, shocked. David started to protest but Crutchie waved it off. “Not to offend, but you and Jackie were the center of attention. It was hard not to hear. Good job standing up for yaself.”

“Thanks,” David said, a bit awkwardly. 

“You’s got a sellin’ spot yet?” Crutchie asked them.

“No,” David said. “Got any recommendations of places?” he asked, as Les tapped his foot impatiently, clearly wanting to get a move on.

“My only advice is that you’s gotta hit the streets fast, or else all the good spots will be taken. And don’t get to close to someone else’s selling territory.” Even as Crutchie said it, he knew David and Les wouldn’t be able to find a good selling spot. They were the only three people left at the circulation gate, and all the spots were taken by now. 

David nodded, and said, “Thanks for the advice, we’ll be going now.” He grabbed Les’ hand, and started to walk.

“Wait,” Crutchie called. The two of them turned around to look at Crutchie, and he said; “All the good selling spots will have been taken. I’ll take you to Jack, he’ll show you the ropes.”

As they walked to Jack’s typical spot, Crutchie asked himself why he was helping these new guys. He was nice, sure, and he was used to helping the younger newsies, but David had to be Crutchie’s age, and smart enough to sell papes on his own.

Crutchie snapped himself out of his thoughts when he spotted Jack. “Hey cowboy,” Crutchie said, smiling. He set his crutch on the ground, and leaned against the wall of the building Jack was next to. “Theys is gonna to take my spot for today. I thought they could sell with you, you could teach them some tips and tricks?” Crutchie said to Jack.

Jack nodded. “Theys safe with me, see you later Crutch!” he said, and then turned to David and Les and started talking to them. 

Crutchie picked up his crutch, and started to walk to the nearest bank, knowing there would be plenty busy businessmen walking by, who would need a paper.


End file.
